The Taste of Blood
by Perpetual Slytherin
Summary: Rose has a traumatic past that she just wants to forget. Even when you can live forever your mistakes will find a way to catch up to you, even when you are trying to repent. This was my narrative I had to write for english class.


_The Taste of Blood_

_She vaguely remembered what led her to this desperate act. The blood running down her wrist and dropping into the pool on the floor from the tips of her fingers like crimson tears._ Opening her eyes she scanned the forest trying to sniff out something to eat. She laughed darkly but stopped quickly lest the sound scare her prey. What was she doing reminiscing while hunting, she needed to eat. She caught the whiff of a herd of deer near the stream and took off after them. As she approached she positioned herself noiselessly behind the herd and pounced. Catching the biggest one she quickly sank her fangs into its neck and drained the buck of its blood.

"About time Rose, I thought you would never feed, you were getting crankier each day without it. Though your strength would last longer if you would just drink human blood." Fury said in a matter of fact tone. Rose swiftly got to her feet and appeared in front of her friend Fury. Her eyes flashed "You know I'm not ok with this, I may be a monster in the sense of the word but I have not yet sunk that low." He backed off raising his hands in the air. "Remember my vow Fury; those were not just empty words. I will never spill an innocent human's blood." Turning her back on him she left without another word. She didn't see the dark look in Fury's eyes.

As she got near her cottage the smell of the air seemed wrong somehow. Shifting into hunting mode she found the source of the disruption as she came into the clearing. "Fury…" she gasped uncertainly. There in the middle of the clearing stood Fury a smirk on his lips and a malicious glint in his once friendly eyes. In his arms bleeding profusely was an unconscious human girl.

Trying to ignore the way the blood was making venom pool in her mouth Rose came into the clearing. "Fury, why would you bring her here? You know how I feel about this" His smirk became more pronounced. "I think some human blood will do you good Rose. After all you should embrace your inner nature, not hide from what you've become." As he said this he brought his nail to the girl's throat and made a small but deep cut causing more of her blood to seep from the wound. "You have made the Nosferatu very angry and it is time to take matters into our own hands!" he declared. "_Our_ own hands?! You mean you joined those monsters!" Rose accused. "Yes." He said simply. "Now it's your turn. Come and drink from your true food source!"

"Never!" she yelled. Resisting the fresh blood laid out before her was taking everything she has. "Then so be it" he yelled throwing the girl aside. They circled around each other and then in a flash as quick as lightning Fury was behind her. Jumping and doing a backflip she grabbed him before he turned her own move back onto her pinning her arm behind her back. "I wonder if you would extend the same courtesy to your parents if it was one of them I was holding hostage." A stab of white hot anger went through her body as he mentioned her parents. "I'm sure they would like seeing what their daughter has become. They would probably accept her without a problem…._now_." Fury had hit a nerve and he knew it. Rose had told him all the insecurities and problems she had with her parents. They were the reason, just a year ago, that she had decided to kill herself. She cut her wrist too deep and Fury smelling the fresh blood had come and changed her into a vampyre.

The anger Rose felt stemmed into pure rage. The betrayal, the taunts about her parents and her death were too much. Her eyes flashed red and Rose managed to elbow Fury in the face and free herself. "Do you know the proper way to kill a vampyre Fury?" Rose asked. For a split second Rose saw a flicker of fear in Fury's face but then the cold mask was back. "Of course, the Nosferatu taught me that the moment I joined them." He said with an air of superiority in his tone but Rose could tell he was bluffing. "Really, well let's see what you can do!" she yelled. The fight that followed was a blurred dance where only one could be the victor. Rose finally broke through Fury's guard and with a loud crack that reverberated through the whole clearing, broke his neck. Quickly collecting leaves and branches from the trees in the clearing she piled them up and pulled a box of matches out of her pocket.

Bending down to retrieve Fury's body she whispered "The only way to kill a vampyre Fury is too tear him to pieces and burn his remains." Rose started dismembering Fury and throwing parts of his body into the fire. "You'll never…..escape…..I'm not the…..only….hunter they'll ….send after….you." Fury had said his last words; Rose threw the head into the fire where it was added to the rest of the body now sending up a cloud of red smoke into the night sky. Turning her back on the pyre she thought of Fury's words. The Nosferatu will keep sending hunters after her. So, she will just have to meet them when they came.


End file.
